


Доброе утро!

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wake-Up Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Вальдеса разбудил поцелуй...
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Доброе утро!

Вальдеса разбудил поцелуй - легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение к шее. Он сонно поежился, и, словно в награду, получил еще один. Марикьяре лениво приоткрыл глаза. За окном едва светало, а значит, вполне можно было позволить себе понежиться в постели. Кальдмеер обнимал его сзади, прижимаясь всем телом и нежно касался шеи и плеч сухими сомкнутыми губами. Вальдес наклонил голову, подставляясь под эти касания, подсказывая, куда именно и как его надо целовать. За спиной раздался довольный смешок:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе.  
Еще не до конца проснувшееся тело реагировало на ласки едва-едва, но он знал, что это ненадолго. Кальдмеер за ним приподнялся на локте, отводя в сторону мешающие ему кудри, и поцеловал выступающий позвонок.  
Вальдес тихо ахнул и хотел, было, перевернуться, чтобы ответить, но его удержали за плечо:  
\- Нет, лежи так.  
Он улыбнулся и чуть поерзал, подкладывая руку под голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Обычно он предпочитал дарить ласки жаркие и почти жесткие, но если Кальдмееру хочется нежно и медленно - то почему бы и нет.  
Олаф позволил ему лечь, как хотелось, и снова придвинулся, прижимаясь всем телом и крепко обнимая. Теперь поцелуи стали другими, он то касался кожи у края волос, то трогал языком, оставляя влажные следы, от которых плечи покрывались мурашками. И все это без единого укуса, без капли боли. Вальдесу было на удивление приятно отдаваться этой простой и бесхитростной ласке, и он довольно прикрыл глаза.  
Ладонь Олафа мягко поглаживала его бок и живот, рисуя круги и спирали, нежно согревая и расслабляя. На грудь он переместился осторожно и плавно. Вальдес не сдержал стона, когда он коснулся соска. И снова прикосновения были легкими, почти невесомыми, но через пару минут Вальдес уже шипел сквозь зубы, сжимал кулаки и едва сдерживался, чтобы не ерзать, притираясь задницей, в ответ на каждое касание. Такого удовольствия своему мучителю он не доставит.  
А потом, наконец, горячие ладони скользнули под одеяло. Провели по бедрам и спустились к ягодицам. Вальдес с довольным стоном пошевелился, сгибая колено и раскрываясь для более откровенных прикосновений.  
\- Подай мне масло.  
Марикьяре свесил руку с кровати и нащупал флакон на полу. Кальдмеер благодарно поцеловал его в плечо и потянул обратно, требуя лечь. Прошедшая ночь была бурной, поэтому Олаф скорее ласкал его, чем готовил, поглаживая, проникая в податливое отверстие лишь кончиками пальцев. Выдерживать дразнящие прикосновения становилось невыносимо, Вальдес простонал и потянулся вниз приласкать себя.  
\- Нет, - Олаф внезапно жестко перехватил его за локоть.  
Марикьяре насмешливо фыркнул:  
\- Как прикажешь.  
Смирения ему хватило буквально на пару минут и вскоре, отбросив мнимую гордость, он уже скулил:  
\- Олаф, пожалуйста!  
\- Конечно, - к его шее снова прижались теплые губы.  
Он напоследок еще раз приласкал Вальдеса пальцами и толкнулся внутрь, все так же медленно и осторожно. Марикьяре ахнул и попытался пошевелиться, но его придержали за бедра, не давая насадиться до конца.  
\- Нет, я же сказал.  
\- Я отомщу!  
\- Как и когда пожелаешь!  
Если Вальдес рассчитывал, что с членом внутри станет легче, удастся приблизить финал - то он сильно ошибся. Олаф все растягивал удовольствие, двигался едва-едва, не стремясь задать жесткого темпа, который так любил его Бешеный адмирал. Вальдес кусал губы, чтобы не стонать и не скулить слишком откровенно, но получалось плохо. Голова кружилась от наслаждения, его трясло от злости, от желания сделать по-своему, прикоснуться к себе, достичь пика. Заласканное тело вздрагивало в ответ на простейшие прикосновения к плечам и животу, но к тому, что было нужно, Олаф не прикасался. От ровного неспешного ритма все сжималось, но этого было недостаточно. Он свел колени, чтоб хоть как-то усилить ощущения, и сам вскрикнул от того, насколько острым это оказалось.  
\- Да, вот так, - Олаф целовал его по-прежнему нежно, но голос его уже охрип.  
Наслаждение накатывало медленно, как прилив, поднималось все выше, и Вальдес сам не понял, в какой момент оно перехлестнуло через край. Он вскрикнул, выгибаясь в надежных руках, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.  
Когда он отдышался и открыл глаза, Кальдмеер все так же обнимал его и рвано дышал, упираясь лбом в затылок. Между ягодиц было влажно.  
Вальдес вывернулся из его объятий, только чтоб перевернуться и прижать поближе, обнять и закинуть ногу на бедро. Взглянул в настороженные серые глаза и улыбнулся:  
\- Я обязательно отомщу!


End file.
